The present invention relates to combustion devices and more particularly to combustion devices utilized to burn coal, or sawdust, or combinations of the materials. The fuel material is feed from a hopper to be extruded prior to feeding to a combustion chamber.
Prior art devices for the combustion of particulate matter, and particularly for the combustion of coal have in general contributed to the increase in atmospheric Sulfur Dioxide (SO.sub.2) and Nitrous Oxides, particularly Nitrogen Oxides (NO.sub.x). Estimates have been made that in 1980, 19 million tons of Nitrous Oxides were released into the air in the United States and there is a projected increase of 35% in such pollutants by the year 2000.
While prior art arrangements are known for the burning of particulate fuels, no prior art arrangement is known to comprehend the features of the present invention.
Prior art examples of a process for the extrusion of coal for use as a fuel is illustrated in U.S. Pat. No. 4,206,713 which features extruder arrangement where coal is extruded both by mechanical heat of extrusion and by additional heat provided in the device so the extrusion process provides a coal product which can be immediately combusted in a suitable combustion chamber. The coal may be premixed with other materials such as desulfuration aid or metal ores.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,228,751 teaches a stoker arrangement where a combination of wood shavings and coal are supplied to a combustion chamber of a heating device. U.S. Pat. No. 4,414,906 teaches a burner casing with a vertical support sleeve forming a combustion chamber with an annular heat exchange area around the sleeve where fuel is placed within the sleeve and burned.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,932,712 and 2,932,713 teach incinerator devices utilizing an auger type feeder to supply waste material to a combustion chamber where various heat exchange arrangements are provided.
No prior art arrangement is known which can be utilized on a small scale to efficiently provide energy, heating and simultaneous co-generation of electrical energy. In accordance with the present invention it is recognized that numerous high efficiency multi-fuel burning co-generation systems could be utilized to simultaneously satisfy heating requirements and supplant a large portion of present generating systems.
No prior art arrangement is known utilizing a combined extruder and burner assembly of the type provided by the present invention for the production of energy and further to provide a device which is particularly useful in connection with the co-generation of electrical power and the simultaneous furnishing of heat where means are provided to significantly reduce the product produced in the arrangement and where the arrangement is significantly enhanced.